Moments in Time
by immyownsuperman
Summary: A series of one shots. All T rated. My first one, so be nice. Also, word prompts needed and accepted. Gabby  Gibbs/Abby
1. Dancing

Abby wasn't sure when the night had taken a turn to this moment. A night out in the bar, a few closer work friends, bad beer, and cheesy music. All she knew was that she would never forget this night. She would never forget the way his breath tickled her ear, or the way his hand rested gently on her lower back.

"You awake, Abs?" He whispered into her ear, his lips almost touching. She sucked in some air, trying to keep herself from stuttering. Damn him for having such an affect on her.

"Yes, of course Gibbs." His deep throat chuckle made her weak at the knees and she suddenly wished she hadn't had so many shots. She couldn't enjoy this moment fully.

Gibbs pushed lightly on her lower back pulling her closer to him. And suddenly this dance wasn't so boss-employee appropriate. He swayed them only slightly. The world stopping for just them. "My doors unlocked." He whispered to the goth, a deeper meaning behind it.

"Always?"

"Always."

* * *

**Please REVIEW  
Word Prompts needed.  
Tell me what you want (:**

**- Josie (Immyownsuperman)  
**


	2. Honey Dust

"Honey dust? Really Gibbs, I had more respect for you." Abby's voice floated into the older mans ear. And he stopped sanding. His eyes quickly scanning Abby.

Gibbs smiled, "Never said I used it." He heard the creaking of the stairs and returned to his work. Pretending she didn't have an affect on him.

"I don't believe." Gibbs just smirked, mischief lighting up his eyes. "I knew it! From what Tony told me, you knew way to much about it." He didn't dare look but he knew what was lighting up her eyes. It would be an Abby authentic look of pride; as if she learned some deep dark secret. But if she had just asked him with a deeper objective; he would have told her. No secrets.

Abby stepped closer to him, and he could smell her. That went right to a place he would have rather it not to. Gun powder, mixed with his own smell; sawdust, was to much for him to handle. When she stepped closer, he almost lost it.

"Want to find out?" He whispered, without thinking. He heard her gasp, and wasn't sure if what he had said was a good thing or bad.

Gibbs didn't wait for her to reply; he spun around and grabbed her upper arms. His lips crashed onto hers without a second thoughts. She started kissing back almost upon contact; as if she had expected it.

"Yes.." She whispered as soon as they parted for air. The desire in her eyes matched his own. And he'd never felt such longing in years.

They marched up the stairs in search of that box of honey dust he'd left laying around for a special occasion.

* * *

**Prompt Given By: Deidi  
Thanks all who reviewed (:  
Your great  
Please give me prompt ideas!  
**

**-Josie  
**


	3. Thong

"Abs, what's this?" Gibbs help a flimsy piece of fabric. And Abby felt her face going red. She invites him into her home, and she forgets to put her laundry away? What was he doing going through her laundry anyways?

"I believe it's a thong." She told him sly, taking it out of his hand. "Don't go through my laundry." She told him sternly. Only god knew what other kinds of treats he would find in there.

"You put your thong their out in the open, if I didn't know better I'd think you were teasing me." Abby stopped dead in her tracks at that sentence, surprised it'd come out of the one man she'd been desiring for years.

Abby smirked, "Maybe I am." She told him before strutting off.

"Tease." She smiled at that, knowing that there was a lot more teasing coming his way.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing!  
Keep them coming (:  
**

**- Josie (:  
**


	4. Lovers

Abby didn't quite have a word for what they were. She'd had many for the past, but when he asked her that one question she didn't have an answer. The relationship change had changed her whole look on everything. Were they friends with benefits? Boyfriend and Girlfriend? She didn't know and she couldn't place seemed to be more love than to simply say they were just friends, or even just dating.

"I don't know."

"What do you believe we are, Abby? I have to know." By now he looked pained. As if he was afraid he would lose her from one simple question. When she was just as afraid she would lose him due to her answer.

Abby sighed. What could she say they were? One word came to mind, but could they even be classified as that? They hadn't been with each other nearly long enough.

"Lovers." The word came out of her mouth, and she couldn't meet his eyes. What if she was rejected? But she felt it with all of her heart. They were lovers, they couldn't be anything less or say they were anything more. It was just a simple fact.

But when a smile lit up Gibbs' face, she felt her heart lift. He agreed, and anyone could see that in his eyes. His kiss just confirmed it even further. That's what they were, and nothing else could describe it.

* * *

**Prompt by my friend Nathan.  
I finished this forever ago, just forgot to upload it.  
Please Review (:  
**


	5. Authors Note

**Hey guys,**

**So I figure you must hate me by now, and I'm sorry for that. You will not believe how busy my life has been. Plus my computer crashed, along with everything I had written. **

**So, recently an opportunity presented itself to me. My school is sponsoring a trip to D.C, well not sponsoring; I still have to pay my way there. I've been spending all of my time trying to get that money, and sadly it hasn't been the easiest thing to do. Not having a job sucks. **

**Luckily, I've been making friendship bracelets and selling them. This is were you guys come on. (No I'm not asking for money.) I would like some business with my bracelets. I work hard on them. I have some examples but they are on my face book page. Would you like to buy one? Send me a message. I'll also give you the link to my face book page, please just check it out! If you want one, post on that wall with the colors and telling me your from fanfiction.  
**

**You guys are great, and I will try to update ASAP.**

**Love,  
Immyownsuperman ~ Josie**

http:/ www. facebook. com /pages /Josies-Friendship-Bracelets/ 125403134200515  
**(Without the spaces)**


	6. Innocence

**Sorry for the late delay. He's just a drabble. Give me a word?  
Thanks to all who reviewed.**

* * *

He was never really sure how she did it, how she stayed so innocent. Their job corrupted people, hell, it had corrupted him. Made him into a man who didn't trust, someone who saw the little evil in all the people around him. He could see the little shine of evil in some of those people, and he would never get near them.

But her, she was so innocent. She would befriend anyone, and love them unconditionally. How else would she love him? But she did love him, and every day she reminded him that he was all hers and no one could have him.

She wasn't naïve though. Many people had thought this, and got a big surprise in the end. She was innocent without being naïve. A combination you couldn't find in most people. It was something he never thought possible before her.

Every day she proved him wrong, and every day he did his best to protect her; protect her innocence.


	7. It's Just a Little Boo Boo

**Thanks you to all who reviewed. You are my inspiration, my muse. :D Review me with any prompt suggestions. Or any other suggestions  
Prompt: "It's just a little boo boo"**  
**Given by: Stormygrl0804**

* * *

Abby let go of her husbands hand at the sudden screaming that floated in from the living room; she was on her feet in a matter of seconds rushing to the scene. Her husbands feet were not far behind her, just as curious and worried as he was.

"Mama!" The goth rushed towards the young boy's cry. Upon entering the room she found her two young children; Michael was laying on the ground clutch his knee. While Kate had situated her self across the room in a dark corner. Cowering from her parents, as she must be the cause of the tears down her sons face.

Gibbs knelt down next to the little blonde boy, "What happened, Mike?" he asked gently, patting a hand on his head.

The young boy shot a Gibbs authentic glare at his father, "T-Tony," he told him in a shaky voice. The child already taken up with his middle name, and his favorite uncle. The dark haired woman knelt down next to her husband, shooting him a humorous look.

"Tony, let me see." the blonde haired boy reluctantly let go of his knee to show a red patch of skin, as if he had skim it on the rug on a fall.

"Oh, honey," Abby breathed, "It's just a little boo boo." Gibbs had already hoped to his feet, going over and picking up the little Kate. And leaving the room, no doubt to put his daughter in the corner time-out. As the both knew that Kate had pushed little Tony down. As she had down many times in the past. He would always be the man to give out the punishment, and for that Abby was thankful.

"Band-aid?" Tony asked after a few minutes, wiping the tears from his face.

"Sure, honey."

"Got it." Gibb's rough voice halted her from standing. He entered the room and knelt once more. Soon their sons knee had a Spongebob band-aid placed on his knee.

Gibbs would never cease to amaze Abby.


	8. Damaged

**Thanks to:  
-fart fart  
-Stormygrl0804**

**And to the random word generator!  
You know the drill, review with prompts.**

* * *

Her hands ran gently down his chest, touching the scars and bullet holes that show his life laid out. He was damaged, there was no other word for it. Not only but the many scars that marred his body, but by the ones that marred his mind. Yet this raven woman stood before him, gently observing all of the damage she could see. She had not turned away from his yet; and he marveled at that fact. When her finger skittered across his bullet hole from Kate he turned his head away.

"Don't you dare, Gibbs." Abby whispered taking his head in her hands and turning his face towards her. She connected her eyes with his bright blue ones and smiled, "You are still the same handsome NCIS special agent in my eyes."

Gibbs couldn't help but let a smile grace his features, "Your a fool for loving someone so damaged." he whispered taking one of her hands in his own.

"No more damaged than I am."

"You could never be damaged."

"Than the same goes for you."

Abby kissed him gently on the lips, before smiling at the man who stood before her. He would never be damaged to her.


End file.
